


Start Running!

by yeosinnerz



Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aka Joshua finally snaps, Dark, Do you know that one murder hide n seek story thing, Hide and Seek, How Do I Tag, I'm posting instead of sleeping, Implied Violent Themes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Partner Betrayal, but in good nature to a certain extent, yeah this is my very distant take on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: "I'll give you a five minute start." Joshua says, while Jeonghan stares at him up and down.He sees the man he loves, the man he knows is capable of killing. Jeonghan knows all too well about Joshua. Instead of seeing the man he loves in front of him, he sees a danger, a threat.He sees a man who knows how to make it hurt.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to bed I just thought i should post the first half of this shitty little drabble i came up with weeks ago from that one Nancy Sinatra song i heard off tiktok
> 
> Anyway when I get my lazy ass to finish writing the last little bit it shouldn't be any more than 1000 characters anyway goodnight

Jeonghan never expected it to have to end the way it did. He didn't expect Joshua to snap the way he did, especially in such a tender moment between the both of them. The way Joshua had caged him on the counter, pressing kisses to his face, was still so fresh in Jeonghan's mind. He hadn't expected him to snake a hand around one of the guns Jeonghan carried on himself and then press the cold end of the barrel to Jeonghan's temple, smiling when Jeonghan's breath hitched and his eyes widened.

"I'll give you a five minute start," Joshua had whispered in Jeonghan's ear, his hot breath ghosting down the side of Jeonghan's neck. He nipped at Jeonghan's ear, biting his way down to Jeonghan's neck, where he mouthed purple hues into his milky, pale skin. "Through the clearing, and into the forest. After that, you're my prey. I find you, and I do whatever I want to you." Joshua had said when he made his way back up to Jeonghan's ear. He could hear the shaky inhales from the elder, the way he's tearing him apart so easily with so little effort. Like his little doll, his to use and only his. Joshua pulled away from Jeonghan, and moved to sit on the counter, pulling out a timer and setting the countdown onto it.

"Out the patio door, that's when the time starts." Joshua explains. Jeonghan makes his way to the door, sliding on his running shoes and pulling on a sweater laying on a chair. The door slides open silently, and Jeonghan stands on the threshold, staring upon the clearing. If he runs fast enough, he should be able to clear it's entire distance in about a minute, allowing ample time to weave his way through the forest to throw Joshua off his trail. 

Jeonghan takes a breath in, breathing out slowly afterwards to calm his nerves. He knows what's going to happen, he always expected this day to come. He looks back at Joshua, who smiles at him, just the way he used to before today. Full of love, full of warmth, full of safety, home.

He takes a deep breath before leaping off of the door's threshold. Jeonghan pays no attention to the loud beeping that comes from the timer. He knows he's on borrowed time.

He doesn't think about what might happen, and instead, runs like his life depends on it.

Jeonghan runs. Runs as far and as fast as he can from the man chasing after him. He doesn't look back, not even once. He doesn't want to see him like this. He doesn't want to see him.

Finally, exiting the clearing, Jeonghan ducks behind some trees and sits in silence, listening for any sign of Joshua. He's heaving, unable to catch his breath, but forcing himself to be quiet so Joshua doesn't find him. Jeonghan's lungs are on fire. 

He tips his head over the corner of the tree, taking in a survey of the area, before he pulls his head back and tucks his hair into his hood, pulling it tight and double knotting it. It'll only get into his way anyways. Jeonghan's nerves are on full scale, himself being absolutely terrified for what may happen. Joshua, despite claiming to be yet only a sidekick, has Jeonghan scared for his own life, with nothing even happening to him. Jeonghan knows Joshua has the power to kill. He's seen it right in front of his eyes before. 

He sees a man who knows how to make it hurt.


	2. forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two months later you get 277 words of pure bullshit.

When the timer hits five minutes, Joshua pauses and resets it to zero. He hops off the counter, and walks to the sliding patio door, left open in a haste to get out. Joshua leans down, grabbing his sneakers, and a weapon out of the basket, sliding his shoes on his feet before he steps onto the deck in the back, sliding the door closed and walking down the clearing of the hill. 

He's taking his time, almost purposefully to intensify a feeling of fear and anxiety into the elder. 

The grass is wet after a fresh rainfall. Joshua still doesn't know how Jeonghan didn't slip on the way down. He has to foot himself on the ground so he doesn't slip. But as he descends, he gradually gets closer to the tree line, where it senses up quite a bit. 

Joshua calls out into the forest. 

"Jeonghan, oh, Jeonghan! I can't believe you'd run away! I just cooked you a lovely meal, why don't you come so you can eat it?" Joshua's voice bounces around the trees. He's grinning, corners of his mouth stretched out as far as they can go.

From behind one of the trees, Jeonghan gasps. He's shaking so badly, he doesn't know if he can handle it.

"Hannie, Hannie! I've just injured myself, help!" Joshua cries, despite the lack of injury to cause him pain. He fakes a limp, and keeps dragging himself through the forest. 

However, once he catches the first glimpse of the pale yellow fabric, he breaks out into a sprint. 

Jeonghan bolts at the sound. 

He doesn't want to find out what Joshua's going to do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha leaves go cronch

**Author's Note:**

> goodnight :)


End file.
